Changing
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: After the Quintessence field Keith and Lance both turn not human, Lance becomes Altean and Keith becomes Galra. Keith has difficultly adjusting to being Galra a species that has hurt Allura twice, but Lance is there to help him through. Could Rommance happen. Klance is the main focus but there will be Punk.
1. Lance's New Look

**Hello. This takes place after the Castle of Lions is destroyed, so for anyone who hasn't gotten to that part, spoilers ahead. The main shipping will be Klance, but Punk will assure maybe.  
Summary: After being in the quintessence field both Keith and Lance have unexpected reactions. Lance gets turned Altean, while Keith's Galra blood goes dominant and makes him fully Galra. These two find company with each other cause neither of them wanted this. Will love spark between the two. Please rate and review. rated M for language and just to be safe.**

Lance stood up giving a yawn, he finally felt better, the last week or so he felt sick to the stomach. He didn't know why or anything just that he felt sick, they where stuck on earth for awhile until the Castle of Lions was built again. He walked out of his room opening the door, they where in the Garrison dorms, though Pidge was in the females dorms. He walked to the bathroom, there he splashed water on his face to wake him up but when he looked in the mirror he fell back. He got up and looked at his features, he was Altean just like that, this was not happening. He touched his ears sure enough they where pointed to a tip, he sighed and walked out, this was best to consult Allura, Coran and the other Paladins of Voltron, though Lance was pretty sure Keith hated him.  
Lance had put on his normal outfit, not his paladin one, he didn't seem to think it was necessary at the moment. He walked and found Allura and Coran together talking about the Castle of Lions, Coran was currently in charge of rebuilding it, while Allura helped. "Hey guys" Lance said clearing his throat they looked his way and Allura just froze, "Lance your Altean" she exclaimed going over to examine him, he stepped back. "Ok normally I would find a cute girl like you close to me attracting just not right now. I have no idea what the hell is going on with me" he said motioning towards the ears and face. _Not to mention, Keith totally hates me right now. He won't even look at me or talk to me, and when he does its always with him being angry._ He thought shaking his head, _No bad Lance, do not think about him._ He mentally scowled himself. "Hey could it be the cause of you healing me?" He asked, Allura shrugged, "anything is possible but we should figure this out quickly" she said. He nodded fully agreeing with her.

 **This is my first ever Voltron fanfic, please rate and review, if i get up to ten reviews then I'll give you a reward. Klance ahead, so any straight shippers be warned.**


	2. Keith's New Look

**Hello sorry for the short chapter yesterday, they will get longer i was just on a time limit to finish it up. anyways this chapter will be in Keith's POV as last chapter was in Lance's. Hope you enjoy and please rate and review.**

Keith had been just so angry with everyone lately, mostly Lance due to the fact that not shortly after they had landed, Lance was shamelessly flirting with a girl, a cadet in the Garrison, now that ticked him off. But today he felt a bit calmer after he woke up though he felt weird and hot, like his normal clothes where making him too hot which was weird. His wolf was sleeping at his feet, but he got up not waking the wolf up, he then put on another outfit and walked to the bathroom. He ran a hand through his hair but stopped feeling something ontop of his head, he went into the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. His appearance was that of a Galra, his eyes where yellow with purple iris, and his skin was Galra and furry, he even had the ears on top his head. It was freaky for him, he reached up to touch his face and sure enough the Galra in the mirror did the same. He almost couldn't believe it, he was completely Galra at the moment. He spun around when he heard someone walk in instinct mostly kicking in, and saw Shiro, who looked at him, "Keith?" Shiro asked, to which Keith nodded. "Yeah its me, what the hell happened?" he asked his ears going flat, Shiro went over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Keith it will be fine don't worry just go meet up with the others, Allura tells me that Lance has changed as well" he said and Keith nodded not really liking the fact that his team had to see him like this, Allura will probably hate him now.

In fact the team didn't really have any qualms about him, and Allura didn't really mind him looking different, though Keith had to stare at Lance, he was so different. Keith kept noticing things he rather not notice about the red paladin. Though when he did walk in with Shiro to meet up with the others, everyone's eyes was on him at his sudden and unexpected change in looks, no one talked for a moment until Lance, "Hey Keith, Shiro" he said, he gave a smile and a wave. Hunk muttered something about Galra Keith being more funny, though Keith picked up on that and he sighed. Though Keith also saw that Pidge was nowhere in sight, "Hey where's Pidge?" Keith asked, Hunk shrugged, "she said something about wanting to spend time with her family while on Earth so she's with them" he said, Keith nodded understanding, though he didn't think Lance stopped by to see his family since they been on Earth. Then again he's basically been ignoring Lance altogether after he caught him with the girl flirting and close to a full on make-out session. _No, why should you care who he's kissing or flirting with,_ a little voice asked him, he shook his head, he shouldn't but yet he did care.

"So Allura have you figured it out yet?" he asked, her and Allura looked at Coran and stood up, "actually yes I do think so, you see I think that when we entered the quintenessence field it triggered some type of reaction in each of you, for Keith it triggered your Galra blood which is why you look the way you do. But with Lance it seemed to have turned him Altean, which was confusing cause Lance wasn't Altean nor did he have any Altean DNA in him." she explained quickly, Keith sat down in a seat and Lance sat directly next to him, which was really distracting for Keith, he could smell the shampoo Lance used in his hair, it was really really distracting but he tried to completely focus on Allura. "Then I realized something, I healed Lance earlier and used my Altean magic to do so, so I think that's what triggered it" she said, Keith nodded and looked at Shiro, "is this thing permanent? I mean I don't want to be like this forever" he piped up, _and give me back my normal senses,_ he thought, Allura shrugged, "I do not know I guess we will have to just wait it out" she said, Keith sighed and stood up, "Good to know, I'm going to train" he said walking out.

 **so we now have an oblivious lance and a angry keith, what will happen next? rate and review.**


End file.
